Dana Davis
|birthplace = Davenport, Iowa |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Dana Davis is an American actress best known for her role as private investigator Carmen Phillips in the comedic legal-drama series Franklin & Bash. Biography Davis was born on October 4, 1978, in Davenport, Iowa. The names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that she graduated from Davenport North High School and would later graduate from Loyola Marymount University in 2006 with a degree in music. Davis got her first on-screen role in 2001, when she was cast in an episode of the WB sitcom The Steve Harvey Show. Davis got her first major recurring role in 2007, when she was cast as Felicia Jones, a high-school student and daughter of bank teller Malcolm Jones, in the serial drama series The Nine. Since then, Davis has appeared in TV shows such as Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Franklin & Bash, The Lion Guard, Motor City, Heroes, Phineas and Ferb, Veronica Mars, Heroes, That's So Raven, Cold Case, Code Black, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Davis portrayed Andrea Harris, the daughter of serial killer William Harris, in the Season Four episode "Soul Mates". Filmography *The Lion Guard - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Kelly/Additional Voices (voice) *The Right Girl (2015) - Jackie Spencer *Code Black (2015) - Laura Halloran *Unveiled (2015) - Garnet *High Moon (2014) - Yama Winehart *Phineas and Ferb (2014) - Teen Holly (voice) *Glee (2014) - Tesla *Franklin & Bash - 30 episodes (2011-2013) - Carmen Phillips *Motorcity - 9 episodes (2012-2013) - Claire (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) - Amanda "Neon Kitty" Pedroia *Jennifer (2012) - Jennifer *Body of Proof (2011) - Dora Mason *Nick of Time (2010) - Stephanie *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Gretchen *10 Things I Hate About You - 20 episodes (2009-2010) - Chastity Church *Bones (2009) - Michelle Welton *Relative Stranger (2009) - Denise Clemons *Criminal Minds - "Soul Mates" (2009) TV episode - Andrea Harris *Pushing Daisies (2008) - Barb *Prom Night (2008) - Lisa Hines *Heroes - 6 episodes (2007) - Monica Dawson *The Nine - 13 episodes (2006-2007) - Felicia Jones *Hidden Palms (2007) - Michelle Meadows *CSI: Miami (2006) - Julia Hill *Veronica Mars - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Cora Briggs *The O.C. - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Madison (uncredited) *Gilmore Girls - 2 episodes (2005) - Althea *Testing Bob (2005) - Ryan *Cold Case (2005) - Mathilde Jefferson *Point Pleasant - 3 episodes (2005) - Lucinda *Coach Carter (2005) - Peyton *Raise Your Voice (2004) - Denise Gilmore *That's So Raven (2004) - Jasmine *Joan of Arcadia (2003) - Nicky *No Prom for Cindy (2002) - Kris *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Chandra *One on One (2001) - Meg *Boston Public - 2 episodes (2001) - Marie Ronning *The Steve Harvey Show (2001) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses